


Nightmares

by NoodleKing



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Autobots - Freeform, Cuddle, Cuddling, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Sleep, Transformers - Freeform, Transformers Prime - Freeform, also youre scared of being alone, and hes like wat, and you went to prime, and youre like sheeeeet, friends - Freeform, haha sucks to be you, jkjk i live in fear every day, nightnare, none of that, platonic, prime is a good friend, sleeping, yall are not romance, you had a bad dream okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodleKing/pseuds/NoodleKing
Summary: You had a nightmare and you seek out the first bot that pops into your head, Optimus Prime.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sleep deprived so there will be some grammar shitholes but also its fiiinneee so dont worry about it fam :)  
> \------  
> also the reader is nonbionary/gender neutral, but you can be what ever you want tbh :3  
> \-----

Doors hissed open as you walked into the dark room. It was quite dull looking, as the other bots had some sort of decorating characteristic added to their rooms. 

Argreeing with the two wheeler motorcycle in your head, it was clear that Optimus didn't do much in his free time. Like, not much at all. 

Although, you knew you could help alter that old habbit if you truely wanted to, and you planned to do just that. Later on, you would do so. 

As of right now, you were paranoid out of your mind in a light sweat, your heart racing a bit as you stepped into the dark abyss of the Prime's room. 

He kept it unlocked incase anyone needed him-but had considered to lock it a few times from Miko being a prankster, and the Prime didn't want to become a victim of her dickbutt art in sharpies.

You weren't sure on how to call out the Prime's name, finding it rather awkward and weird to do so at the current moment that was passing by. What made you push aside your insecurities was what you had thought to be knocking on metal nearby, almost spooking the shit out of your intestines. So you turned on your loud bitch energy, thinking it would make the ghosts crinkle away and not posess you, and called out his name. 

"Optimus?" It honestly wasnt a question, or a 'h-hello??'. No, it was more of a 'I am scared shitless but you finna protecc me bitch' tone of voice. 

It takes a few seconds before you see a blue hue of light emit from the darkness, suddenly seeing and also hearing a large heavy figure move and shift around. You witness the said autobot come into view and stand infront of you. He seemed to have moved quite quickly like he was waiting for you.

So here you are, standing before the leader of the Autobots. 

In the middle of the night. 

Because you woke your ass up and got scared from a dream and came here for comfort.

"Is something wrong, [Y/n]?" The Prime questions you, his voice calm and warming with a hint of concern.

"I uh," You now realize how stupid you look right now in the dead of night because you had a 'bad dream'. Do transformers even dream? Probably not, so explaining this will be tough. "I had a nightmare." You awkwardly say. 

"Are you alright now?" Optimus asks.

"Well, a nightmare is-wait wh" You were so wrapped up on figuring out how the fuck to explain what a dream even was for a human to a giant alien robot that you were so caught off guard by the sudden question. A question you were not expecting. You really didn't know how to respond, beginning to get all flustered about it. 

Wow, you really suck at socializing. 

"I was asking if you were feeling better." The prime says, looking down at your small human form. 

"Uhm.. can I sleep with you?" You then ask, getting to the reason why you were here- before realizing what you had just said.

OH SHITTY TITTIES, YOU DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT.

Face flushing red, your eyes widen at your words as you try to take back that sentence. "Wait, no- I didn't mean like, 'sleep with you', oh my fuck." This wasn't your intention. You just wanted to feel more secure and doze back off to sleep yet here you are saying fucked up shit to the Autobot leader. Was he even gonna let you spend the night with him now that you said something entirely different? Probably not ever. 

You dun fucked up in front of the Prime. 

Good job bucko.

Yet you try to recover your sentence. 

"I meant could I like, lay with you and sleep?" It was poorly worded, but better meaning. 

You genuinely didn't mean to say 'hey can I fuck you?' to Optimus. That was a giant OOF on your part there. 

Surprisingly, the red and blue mech didn't seem too phased by your weirdness or panic for words.

"It's alright, [Y/n], I understood what you had origionally meant." Optimus tries to reassure your flustered form before continuing. "I wouldn't necessarily reconmend sharing a berth with humans, but if it helps, I can do so for you." You knew he meant it as a friend. (get your mind out of the gutter)

"O-okay, thank you." You quickly scurry in further of the Prime's room and head towards his berth. You had to admit, it must be some type of a kings size bed, since the others were smaller than Optimus- meaning they didn't have much of a reason to have huge ass berths. Arcee had her size berth, and so did Bee, and Bulkhead, and Ratchet..and so on. Snapping back to reality, you are greeted with a servo that was resting open handedly beside you.

You honestly, some how with the magic of god, did not hear the semi truck come over and hold his servo down for you to hop on. Shrugging off the wonder of how long he was waiting-which will haunt you later on in the future -because honestly how long were you just standing there?- You climb on and let yourself be lifted up to the metal berth where you then hopped onto. 

Standing on the side of the large berth-and fear of getting squished, you watch the leader make himself comfortable on the berth as well, careful not to hurt you. 

Even though he prefered you not to do so, you had selfishly climbed your way to rest on top of part his chest plates. If he had plucked you and put you on the berth, you would wait till he went into stasis mode and then make your evil move and sleep on top of him. Luckily he had not removed you and you were happy with that. 

Curling up into a fetal position, you snuggle into Optimus with a satisfied sound and close your eyes. 

It had taken a few minutes, but you had fallen asleep on the Prime.


End file.
